


Hills and Valleys

by Primarina (PastelBrachypelma)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: (insert TWRP song here), Body Image, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, fat love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBrachypelma/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: "Why would you want to be skinny?"





	Hills and Valleys

The afterglow feels like heaven, but Arin still sits up, uncomfortable. After the passion of sex is over, he’s aware of the way his body looks when he’s lying down, from his double chin that his beard can barely hide to the rolls on either side of his stomach, to his thick, jiggling thighs.

Next to Dan, who is long and slender like a delicate tree, Arin is a moss-covered stone, large and in the way, utterly imperfect.

Dan is already stirring as he’s fumbling desperately, trying to find his tee shirt in the darkness. He wants to hide his body away before Dan can turn on the light, forcing him to face the reality of his body.

“Hon?” Dan croaks. His voice is strained from being deliciously vocal, and it sounds adorably sleepy. “Come back to bed. ‘M cold.”

“I will in a sec,” Arin assures him. “I just have to find my tee shirt.”

Even in the dark, Arin can hear Dan’s eyebrows furrowing as he rolls over. “Why do you need a shirt to sleep? Fuck that, baby, it’s too hot for shirts.”

Arin turns, looking at Dan’s form as best as he can. Even in the dark, drunk on endorphins and heavy with sleep, Dan is beautiful, and Arin feels so lucky and so privileged to lie beside him.

It’s why he has to cover his gross, disgusting body, hide it from Dan’s eyes. He’s worried that Dan will finally see him for what he is and run for the hills.

“Arin?”

The light clicks on before he’s ready, and Arin, on the verge of tears, hides his face in his hair and tries to make himself small.

Dan paws his hair out of the way and reaches both hands out to Arin. “Baby…what’s wrong? Tell me.”

“I’m so ugly,” Arin replied, his voice shaking, tears running down his face. “I’m hideous compared to you. A blob pretending to be human.” He sniffles, rubbing his eyes clumsily. “Now that you can see me like this, for what I am, you’ll leave.” He sighs shakily. “They all leave.”

The bed creaks on its frame as Dan shifts. Before he knows it, Arin is enveloped in arms Dan once called “hugging machines.” And God, they really are. They know just the way to pull him close, tuck his head under his chin, and press gentle kisses into his temple.

It’s this that makes Arin finally break down, and he begins to sob in earnest, his voice echoing off the walls of the quiet bedroom. But Dan doesn’t shy away, doesn’t do more than shift a little to adjust himself, nuzzling Arin gently when the younger man wraps his arms around his waist. He coos and murmurs soft nonsense into his ear, slowly calming Arin down.

Once Arin’s stopped crying, Dan coaxes him to sit on the bed and brings him a box of tissues and a glass of water. He’s also slipped into one of his many kimonos and holds one out to Arin. The younger man understands what must be happening, and is about to take it when Dan pulls it out of reach, bending down carefully so Arin can look him in the eyes.

“I’m not covering you up, okay?” Dan says with firm sincerity. “I thought you might be feeling a little vulnerable, and might want something soft. All right?”

Arin nods shyly, taking the kimono and holding it in his hands, letting the silk slide through his fingers. “I don’t want it,” he says quietly.

“That’s okay.” Dan takes the kimono and kisses his forehead. 

Arin climbs into bed as Dan returns the kimono to the closet. The younger man reaches for the light, but Dan stops him, climbing in beside him. The older man curls up towards Arin, resting his head on his shoulder. His curls tickle Arin’s skin, and the silk feels like butter against his fingers. 

“I wish I was skinny, like you,” Arin murmurs, thinking Dan must want to sleep. 

But Dan shakes his head, glancing up at him, incredulous. “Why would you want to be skinny?” He snorts in disbelief, lying back down. “Being skinny is awful. I always look hungry, my spine and ribs poke out of tight shirts, I’m always cold and I feel as brittle as my health is most days.” He sighs, but goes on before Arin can interject. “You don’t want to be skinny. I love you just the way you are, Big Cat.” He walks two fingers down Arin’s chest, smiling. “Your pecks are like tiny, perky boobs.” His fingers slide along the top of Arin’s rolls. “You have hills, and valleys,” he digs gently into Arin’s side. “Your skin smells warm and sweet. You’re fun to bite and squeeze.”

Arin giggles as Dan grabs a handful of flab. “B-but…”

“Oh, good point.” Dan kisses Arin’s shoulder, digging his chin into his arm. “I love your butt. You look so good in tight pants, filling out all the corners of the fabric. And it’s a fuckin luscious handful.” He bites his lower lip, eyes dark. “Fuck, Ar.”

Arin kisses Dan to shut him up, cheeks warm. But Dan will not be deterred.

“How can you want to be skinny?” He straddles Arin, hair wild around his face, hands roaming his belly. “Look at this. The way it moves under my hands.” He stares at it in awe. “You’re warm. You’re so cozy, Arin. I love snuggling up to you.” He smiles shyly. “I’m always cold, and whenever I get all sickly like always, you pull me close, and I feel safe.” It’s Dan’s turn to blush, and Arin is stunned. “You make me feel safe, Arin. Like nobody can hurt me while you’re around.”

“Yeah,” Arin says dryly, “because they all wanna hurt me instead.” He looks away. “You’ve heard the fans calling me fat. Whale. Telling me to try different diets.”

“Fuck ‘em,” Dan says confidently. “I’ll punch ‘em with my toothpick arms.” He puts up his fists like he’s about to box, which sends Arin laughing aloud.

“And that,” Dan says once Arin’s calmed again. His smile is fond. “Your laugh. That’s the best feeling in the world.” He yawns, lying down on top of Arin. “I love you. I hope you know that.”

Arin wraps his flabby arms around Dan’s lithe form. “I think I do.”

“You better,” Dan mumbles into Arin’s chest. “I’ll fuckin fight you.”

Arin chuckles, kissing Dan’s forehead. “I’ll win.”

“Gonna crush you,” Dan says confidently.

Arin yawns, and Dan hums contentedly, curling up so the side of Arin’s stomach curves into his. Arin nuzzles him. “Comfy?” Despite claiming to be a dog person, Dan can be such a cat.

As if in response to the thought, Dan purrs, smiling sleepily. Arin smiles back, and reaches over to turn off the light.

He may not always love himself, or this body that he has, but knowing Dan does makes everything a little bit easier.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic came about because I'm gay for thicc ladies and I am not sorry.
> 
> Arin is probably pretty thicc in this fic. Dan is very skinny. Like 2014 skinny.
> 
> I dunno. I needed to love on some thiccness. So. Here.
> 
> I may have a fever, so I'm sorry if it sucks. *shrugs into the void*


End file.
